The following description relates to control level pages for users of, e.g., an enterprise portal system, for example, personal resource pages that reflect the most common information needs of a user.
Users of business systems, e.g., employees of a company implementing such a system, may work in computing environments which include various tools (e.g., applications, services, and databases) and work triggers (e.g., emails, workflow items, and calendar events). Conventional business systems may model business processes from the company's point of view (organization-centric) rather than the employees' (people-centric). Employees using the system may be treated as actors that influence a business process by performing various tasks, e.g., inputting data, editing data, and creating reports. This type of computing environment (i.e., organization-centric rather than people-centric) may not provide a personalized and focused work environment for an individual user.